Money of Blood
Money of Blood is a case featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, appearing as the seventh case of the game. It is the first one to take place in the Money Heaven, a district based in Fario. Plot During patrolling, an unnamed beat cop approached the team and said that there was a robbery. The team then rushed to the bank and found the body of bank clerk Samuel Day. The killer also took 100 000$. There was a crowbar next to his body, which (per Andre) was the murder weapon. The team then locked up bank CEO Derek Jones because he refused to tell who the killer was. After autopsying, Andre told the player and Lena that the killer's height was 6'3" based on his calculations. Shortly after, the killer broke into the victim's house. Later, the team found out that Samuel wanted to fire Dustin Moore because he exposed him. After gaining enough evidence, the team arrested Dustin Moore for Samuel's murder and for the robbery. On the trial, Dustin said that Samuel would just be another mistake in the system and another broken businessman without Dustin's help. Later, Chief Irving informed the team that fashion model and Lena's sister Marzia Hopper would come the next day. Summary Victim *'Samuel Day' (killed during the bank robbery) Murder Weapon *'Crowbar' Killer *'Dustin Moore' Suspects Double J (Rapper) Profile: ' *None 'Derek Jones (Bank CEO) Profile: ' *None 'Stella Gibbs (Victim's Assistant) Profile: ' *None 'Dinnah Day (Victim's Wife) Profile: ' *None 'Dustin Moore (Advertising Manager) Profile: ' *None Quasi-Suspect(s) 'Monica Lovato (Lena's Girlfriend) Diego Diaz (Lead Inspector) Killer's Profile *The killer has blue paint on the face. *The killer is 6'3". *The killer is bald. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bank (Clues: Victim's body, paint bomb, crowbar, coat of arms; Victim indentificated: Samuel Day) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is 6.3 Feet tall) * Examine paint bomb (Result: Blue paint) * Examine coat of arms (Result: Double J amblem; New Suspect: Double J) * Analyze crowbar (12:00:00; Murder weapon classificated: Crowbar) * Analyze blue paint (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer have blue face paint) * Talk to Double J how his amblem get to the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Coat of Arms indentificated; New Crime Scene: Wotson Street) * Investigate Wotson Street (Prerequisite: Double J interrogated; Clues: broken HDD, Cryptex) * Examine Broken HDD (Result: HDD) * Examine Cryptex (Result cheque; New Suspect: Derek Jones) * Analyze HDD (03:00:00; New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) * Ask Derek about a check (Prerequisite: Cryptex unlocked) * See what ties Stella had with the victim (Prerequisite: Hard Disc Drive analyzed) * Move to next chapter (2 stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's House (Clues: broken handle, Victim's laptop, box of chocolate; New Suspect: Dinnah Day) * Inform Dinnah that her husband is dead (Dustin Moore: Victim's house searched) * Examine broken handle (Result: Handle) * Examine Victim's laptop (Unlocked laptop) * Examine box of chocolate (Result: Readable tag) * Analyze handle (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Sidewalk) * Analyze Victim's laptop (06:00:00; New Suspect: Dustin Moore) * Ask Stella about the tag (Prerequisite: tag is readable again) * Question Dustin about threats (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) * Investigate Sidewalk (Prerequisite: handle analyzed; Clues: ski mask, picture, ring) * Examine ski mask (Result: Strange substance) * Examine picture (Result: Picture of Samuel and Double J) * Examine ring (Result: Ring serial number) * Analyze strange substance (08:00:00; Attribute: Killer is bald) * Analyze Ring serial number (10:00:00) * Ask Double J about a picture (Prerequisite: Picture examined) * Give ring back to Dinnah (Prerequisite: Ring analyzed) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Sofa (Clues: locked metal box) * Examine locked metal box (Result: pictures) * Examine pictures (Result: Stella's picture) * Ask Stella if she knew for that picture (Prerequisite: Pictures examined; New Crime scene: ounter) * Investigate Counter (Clues: napkin, broken camera, bill, victim's name badge) * Examine napkin (Result: Blue substance) * Examine broken camera (Result Camera) * Examine victims name badge (Result: Gold dust) * Analyze blue substance (12:00:00; Attribute:Killer wear glasses) * Analyze gold dust (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wear gold brooch) * Ask Derek about a bill (Prerequisite: Counter investigated) * Ask Dinnah about a fight (Prerequisite: camera resored) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Money Is Not Everything 1/5 (1 star) Money Is Not Everything (1/5) * See what Monica want * Investigate Bank (Clues: wallet) * Examine Wallet (Result: picture) * Give back Monica's wallet (Prerequisite: Wallet examined; Reward: Burger) * See what Diego want (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Investigate Watson Street (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Diego's dunglasses) * Give glasses back to Diego (Prerequisite: Trash can examined; Reward: Stripped shirt) * Move to next case (0 stars) Category:Money Heaven Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario